Development
by KaikenCollison
Summary: Eriko and Lissa Belikov, Dimitri and Rose’s twin children find growing up with and identical twin is hard. But now they’ve become too independent and Lissa tries to teach Eriko the ways of high school life, love and simple survival. Full summary inside.
1. Eriko Belikov

**Summary: ****_Eriko and Lissa Belikov, Dimitri and Rose's twin children find growing up with and identical twin is hard. But now they've become too independent and Lissa tries to teach Eriko the ways of high school life, love and simple survival. But it the anti-social Eriko ready for it? Follow the adventures of the Belikov twins as they fight their way through high school!_**

**Hello everybody! This's my new fanfic. So if you haven't read my first fanfic Missing you really might want to because this is one of its sequels. But if you don't want to I guess I'll tell you what happens. So skip to the next paragraph if you've read Missing. In a nutshell Rose goes after Dimitri and Rose finds him and takes him away from the Strigoi. After a few roadblocks they bring Dimitri's soul back and make him Moroi. So that's about the main gist of it, if you want more details read it.**

**So, in the beginning of the story Eriko doesn't know Dimitri's secret. Rose and Dimitri tell them it when they're dedicated to their first year of high school. Rose's last name is now Belikov because that's what Dimitri's is and they're married.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters, but I totally some of my OCs. Some belong to contributers. I'm still accepting OCs, by the way.**

* * *

I pushed at his chest, trying to get him off me. "Stop!" I screamed. "I'm going to do this."

His face moved down next to my left ear, the one that wasn't cut up. After biting it he said, "your boyfriend isn't gunna save ya now!" His nasty laugh rang through my brain. "I'm the only one who loves ya, so just give me your body."

I tried to buck him off while my arms and legs were pinned, but he took it the wrong way and pulled my shirt off. I screamed some nonsensical words and tried to bite him when his hands were passing my face, but I couldn't get a good grip on the flesh. I started praying. I'd never been a religious person, but now I prayed for all I was worth, hoping that someone would come and help me. The words even started coming out of my mouth. "Please God. Don't let him do this. Let Ju-" I was shut up as his angry, lustful lips gained possession of my own.

-+--+--+-

High school is hell. And that's just for normal people. I'd wager that combat training wasn't part of your normal school day. But I'm pretty darn special and get to beat people up everyday and get praised by my teachers. I live at and go to St. Vlad's Academy where my father works. My mom doesn't do much except raise her brood and kill really powerful Strigoi. I'm Eriko Belikov, freshman, and I'm a Dhampir.

My family was pretty large. Me and my identical twin, Lissa, my older brother, Mason, my younger brother, Simon and the new kid that's still in the oven, are all the children. My mom's name is Rose Belikov, and my father is Dimitri Belikov. Although my parents are married they aren't both the same species. Mom is a pure bred Dhampir like me and Dad is a Moroi.

Although my sister and I are identical in looks, height, hair, weight and whatever you can think of, even shoe size, we look totally different. Lissa really cares about her looks and always has the latest and greatest fashion as soon as she can. Her make-up is expertly done every day and her hair is flawless. Plus she's a _huge_ social butterfly. Me, I could care less about these things. I wear a semi-tight t-shirt everyday so it doesn't get in the way while fighting and a pair of loose jeans. Most of the time I'll have my shark tooth necklace on, but that's about all the though I put into accessories. My poor, green converse are starting to fall apart from all the Hell I put them through. I don't have many friends because I don't open up to people well and the majority of my buds are male. Because they don't care about looks. And they don't PMS. At all.

My twin'll talk to me all the time, and is my roommate, but we aren't nearly as close as we once were (just last year we were still finishing each other's sentences). Probably because I refuse to drink and wear make-up, and really tight, short, uncomfortable clothes. That's just not my cup of tea. I'd rather learn real, relevant things. Not some crap that'd get me no were in life.

That's not to say I don't have a load of stuff that's random and unimportant in my life. Like I'm obsessed with Japanese shows and books. Most of these shows were the by-products of my friends showing them to me, but some are of my own finding. The main contributor of these shows is my best friend, Justin. He's a major internet nerd.

My best friends are Justin Jessen, Max Ivoshkov, Christopher Brooks and _Prince_ Vlad Dragomir. Justin is hands down my best friend, and we spend most of our time together. Max is a really good, smart, funny Moroi, but he spends some of his time with Lissa and her group. His father is Adrian Ivoshkov, a family friend, but we don't quite know the mother very well. Good ol' Max was a love child. Christopher is quiet, but has a certain love for high fives. Vlad is a little psycho pyromaniac. Like his father. I grew up with him and we were home schooled together, because our parents wanted Lissa, Vlad and I to become friends, while still spending time with them. So we got some really good education and learned how to handle weapons like madmen.

Moroi, as you probably know, aren't supposed to be very strong at all, but Dad is really strong for some reason. I don't question him because he's my dad. And he'd probably kill me if I disrespected him. But I'll always wonder.

Right now I was in pottery. A useless class if you ask me. I had to take it none the less. And sure I passed with flying colors, but that was only because I know how to spin a pot correctly. Max was my only good friend in this class and he was extremely incompetent in the art of making things. So he spent most of the time being scolded from the teachers for throwing clay at classmates. Now, I was usually helping him with this, but I never got caught, because I'm pretty good with the sucking up deal. Not that I'm proud of that, but I'm loved by everyone. Or maybe they don't want Dad to beat them up? Who knows?

At the moment I was creating a short, cylindrical vase. The colors were coded to the rainbow and connected by perfectly formed, wavy strips of black. On the other hand, Max was making a haphazard container to hold booze. My God was he the son of Adrian or what? Once my vase was perfect and in the oven I walked over to watch Max. His bottle looked sort of like a dying cat. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the look he was going for, but I still asked, "Hey, Max, nice dying animal. I'm sure Ms. Sproke will _love_ it. What're you gonna name it?"

Max laughed sarcastically, "Ehh heh heh. Go screw yourself, Eriko." He turned back to his deceased animal.

"Come on, that's not a very nice name. I'd bet you'd getta F if you named it that. Sproke doesn't like that kinda language." I waved at him with my finger.

Again Max laughed sardonically, but I could hear the underlying amusement. "I hope you let me finish this before the end of the period or else I'm going to get in trouble from my father."

"Like Adrian would ever yell at you. He's such a pushover. I don't even know how you're still alive after all these years. Shouldn't you have died of malnutrition or food poisoning or something of the sort."

"We have _maids_ just to let you know, Belikov." With that he turned around and flicked his chin length blonde hair in my face.

The rest of the class passed without excitement, if you don't count Max's dead animal turning into an ash tray.

Once the class heard the bell ring we were up out of our seat. Sadly, I was half a head taller than the tallest boy in the pottery class. And he stood at about 5'10". Lissa and I'd gotten our dad's genes in that department and now we were about 6'2". Often Lissa complained about this, but I just reminded myself that friends would catch up to me. Most likely. Probably not Vlad, whose parents were midgets! Max might get close, although he's Moroi. And Christopher, he'd surpass me. He was only one and a half inches shorter than me at the moment.

Although Lissa and I were very tall, we'd gotten our mother's curvy body. Which made Lissa extremely popular with the guys. I'm sure if I'd try to look nice I'd be loved too. But I don't want to; that's the end of that.

I caught Lissa's eye in the hallway. She waved like she always does; I waved back. Then she went back to talking animatedly to her current boyfriend, Chad. I'm pretty sure they didn't talk like that most of the day. But, the teachers wouldn't like it if they made out in the hallway. Especially Dad. Who worked in the gym, right down the hallway.

Dad taught Moroi how to fight, as that was as much a required class for the Moroi, as combat training was for Dhampirs.

I arrived at my next class, social studies. Which is the most pointless class ever. Who the Hell cares what the Greeks did to survive? Vlad, Christopher and one of my few girl friends, Nicole were in this class. Nicole was a bit of a wild card. She liked to get into fights – a lot. Even though she had some, well, a lot of violent tendencies, she was a really smart and sometimes laid back person.

Nicole looked up with her long dark hair falling in her dark eyes and face. "Eriko, hey." She waved a little bit, showing off her black band around her wrist, then blew at one of her chestnut highlighted strands of hair from her mouth. Her legs were resting on the desk, sheathed some designer jeans.

"Nicole, Christopher, what's up?" I waved a little, but that's it. No screaming or hugging or any of the other crap Lissa did when she saw her friends.

Christopher put his hand up and I gave him a high five. He grinned a little when I did this. Dude had a fetish for high fives, as I already said. I sat down in the row of chairs behind Nicole and Christopher, but by Vlad. "Shorty, hey!" Vlad greeted me. For some reason he called me shorty. I didn't appreciate it much, but it made him happy, so I was good. I waved back at Vlad.

Immediately after we got settled the teacher, Mr. Wedell, started the lecture. Wedell was one of the worst teachers in this school. He tried, unsuccessfully, to be cool. There was one girl, Holly, in the class who thought he was cool. And yet everyone loved Holly. Maybe because she was a nice, retro girl. Or maybe because she was attractive in the guy's eyes.

I pulled my iPod into my lap and put the headphones in my ears. Immediately Wake Up People, by Maximum The Hormone started playing. I moved my head slightly to the beat of the screamo music, ignoring the teacher. The playlist I had on pounded through my head for the entire class, showcasing some Metallica, Disturbed, Papa Roach and Nightmare also. I never got called on as I slid down into my seat, invisible to the front of the class room.

Eventually the Hellish class ended and the entire class made its way to lunch. Max met Nicole, Christopher and me there. We sat down with our usual seats with our lunches. Justin came in a few minutes later from his technology class, laptop in hand. He sat down next to me, bumping my shoulder. I blushed a bit. God, I always freaking flushed when he touched me. What was wrong with me?

Three more kids, Brenan, Paul and Zayna, came to our table, filling it. Brenan was a right little Moroi bastard. He was sarcastic and mean, but he was my friend somehow. Must take a leaf out of Vlad's dad's book. Christian was a huge butt, yet somehow he'd married Valissa, who is an angel. Paul was Zayna's boyfriend. At the moment I didn't really know him, but Zayna liked him, so I'd try to get to know him as well. Zayna was genuinely nice, but too quiet to fit in with Lissa and her friends. And being quiet didn't really work while being a Dhampir, so she wasn't the best in her combat classes. I'm pretty sure she was afraid to hit people.

"Eriko," Justin started. "You're in lala land! I wanna talk to you!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "Cummon! Whatdaya wanna t'lk 'bout?" Justin was starting to talk fast enough that I couldn't understand him.

I reached up and pulled his arms from my own. "Ehhh? What was that for? You coulda just lightly shook me." I looked at him angrily.

"I did! You just weren't responding. So I shook you hard." He grinned broadly and threw his hands up in the air. My God was he perky today or was it just me?

I gave him my best despairing look and shoved a few Cheetos in my mouth. Yummy. I swallowed those and when I opened my mouth to eat a few more Justin shoved carrots in my mouth instead. "Eat healthy you must." He imitated having big ears on his head. "Who am I?"

"Yoda," I said.

"Hai!" He answered. **(A/N hai means yes in Japanese.)**

"You sir, are a shitty Yoda." I frowned at him.

Justin pointed his chin toward the ceiling. "You're just jealous. I'm more awesome than you could ever imagine." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. I noted that he was starting to get some fuzz there.

I punched him in the stomach. The pudding he'd just put in his mouth sprayed all over Zayna's black hair. You could practically see the mortification rolling off her. Brenan laughed while Paul grabbed a napkin for the poor girl and wiped the majority of it out of her hair. She smiled slightly at him and cleaned the pudding that also landed on her long-sleeved shirt. I'd just like to say that a grey top wasn't the best choice to wear today. Chocolate pudding doesn't go well with light colors.

"Eriko," Justin whined. "Listen to me!" He pawed dumbly at my side, causing me to blush. Again. Damn me.

I pushed him away. "What? Can't I eat in peace?"

He threw his arms around me. Yes, he usually was this touchy feely. But I still like him. Weird isn't it? "I don't want to go to Eddie-sensei's class! He's really mean and he'll make up run laps and fight."

Justin was the most pitiful Dhampir ever. He wasn't a fan of fighting and he didn't even call teachers Mr. or Mrs. He called them sensei. Like he lived in Japan or something. He even called them by their first name! Justin is a weirdo. That's not even opinion. It's a fact.

"Hey, we'll be in the same class. And remember. There's only two more periods. Then we're out for the day. We'll spend it together." Then I paused. "And Eddie is nice. Don't say stuff like that about him." Eddie is a family friend so I'm entitled to call him that. Apparently he was one of Mom's best friends when they went to school.

"Hmph," was Justin's intelligent answer.

I stood up with my bag of Cheeto's, grabbed my school satchel and headed towards the gym. Justin was right behind me, followed slightly by the pudding covered Zayna, along with Paul and Christopher. As my posse and I walked towards our destination I noticed that the weather was starting to get colder. It was definitely turning into winter. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered a little. Being right behind me, Justin noticed this and slung his arm around me. "Cold?" he asked casually, because he really did put his arm around me every single day, but this felt different as he squeezed me towards him.

Lissa was also walking towards the gym and saw Justin's arm holding me. She smiled, winked and gave me a thumbs up. Wonder what that was about.

We got into class and Eddie called the students to order. "Alright, today we'll be training in trios. I'm designating them, so no picking. Okay, Justin, Sheldon and Larz." It went on like that for a while until my name was called, "Eriko, Lissa and Emeline."

I walked over to my pampered twin and the other tall girl with shiny, curly brown hair and blue-ish grey eyes. I smiled lightly at her and she said, "Hi. How are you Eriko?"

"Good. Y-" was all I got out before Lissa caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"Iko! How are you?!" I felt us almost fall to the ground because she knocked me off balance. And she was using my dumb childhood nick-name.

I patted her shoulder a bit, trying to make her let go. "Iko, I see you've got a boyfriend!" She was screaming in my ear now.

"_What?_ I have no idea what you're talking about!" Carefully, I detached Lissa from me.

"Don't be sly! I saw you with Justin. You were being really physical with him." Her hands were making weird movement in the air now. She was so unnaturally perky.

"Justin's just my friend. He's always like that. Haven't you noticed?" I asked with my eyebrows knitting together.

"No, no, no, no! It's different. He wants to be more than friends. I can tell!" She grabbed my hands.

"You've got to be the biggest weirdo I've ever met." I shook my head, pulled my hands out of hers and turned back to Emeline, who was looking at the Moroi across the gym. A few of the boys were being scolded by Dad while a brown haired, green eyed boy looked on, laughing a bit.

"Well, meet me in our dorm room after class. We'll talk about this." I turned back to her; she was rubbing her hands together.

"I have to meet Justin after class! What do I tell him?"

"Whatever, just don't have a real conversation with him until I talk to you. We don't want you screwing up in the boy department the first time you make a go for it, do we?" Oh yeah, that's real mature, make fun of my never having a boyfriend.

Then Lissa walked over to Emeline, who was still staring at the boy. "Chris is really cute isn't he? You're so lucky to be dating him." Lissa's eyes admired the amused boy.

"Yeah… Well, what're we supposed to be doing?" I groaned as Lissa sighed; she wasn't really paying attention now.

"You're dumb Lissa. We're supposed to be lifting weights. And if you don't you'll get in trouble with Dad. And I'm sure Daddy's anger isn't nice." That started her back up and she ran into the weight room.

Emeline and I followed at a more reasonable pace. "So, is it true that teacher made it so we have a double period of this?" my partner asked.

"Yeah, but that's only and hour and a half so it shouldn't be too hard. Even the Moroi have to practice in a double period, but the second half of it is elemental training." That seriously sounded like fun. I could see them lighting the room on fire, then putting it out, then drying it off and then growing a pretty little garden.

"Sick. I wanna see Chris' extent of control with fire." She took one last look at her boyfriend before we entered the smelly weight room.

I walked right over and started doing some squats with Lissa. Emeline spotted me, but Lissa was on a machine where she didn't have to even stand up to get the same workout. Lazy.

After the hour and a half of lifting weights my body hated me. I'd gone from squats to some crunches with weights to a rowing machine. I stumbled over to Justin, whose visible skin was glistening with sweat. "Hey, Lissa is forcing me to do something. I'll try to get out of it so we can hang out later. I'm really sorry, but it's getting more and more rare that Lissa'll have a one on one chat with me so I'm going to take this opportunity. And you just seem to be getting more eager to talk to me. See yah later!" I waved a little

"'S okay. I understand. Have fun!" Justin smiled blindingly and walked away, skipping a little. Sigh. Justin will be Justin.

I slowly made my way back to my dorm. Slowly I opened my door. Thankfully Lissa wasn't there yet, so I sat down on my bed. There were posters from Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Death Note, Metallica, Areosmith, The Beatles and all sorts of other things adorning my walls. A Mac book sat on my desk. My side of my room was spotless, unlike Lissa's. She had make-up covering every surface and there we posters of rap artists and boy bands plastering her walls. Her floor was covered in every conceivable type of clothe. I laid on my black comforter, bracing myself for when Lissa'd come in.

As if prompted by my thoughts she came busting in. "Iko, honey, you really need to get some!" is what she announced once she closed the door.

"_What?!_" I pretty much screamed.

Lissa elaborated, "you, Eriko Belikov, need to get a boyfriend. Because you are so tightly strung I could die."

* * *

**And here's a fun fact, Eriko and Lissa are me, split in half. Eriko is my more dominant side, the main part of my personality, but Lissa is my more hyper part of me. Because in all reality I have a bunch of friends and I'm really social. Yet, I've never had a boyfriend. Probably because I'm really weird. But yeah.**

**And Sproke's name is a mix between Sprite and Coke. Because I saw those cans when I was writing this. I have a teacher exactly like, and by the same name as Wedell.**

**The playlist Eriko was listening consisted of 10 songs. They're the best.  
1) Were The Wild Thing Are – Metallica  
2) All Nightmare Long – Metallica  
3) Last Resort – Papa Roach  
4) Prince Charming – Metallica  
5) Down With The Sickness – Disturbed  
6) The World – Nightmare*  
7) Fixxxer – Metallica  
8) Devil's Dance – Metallica  
9) Wake Up People! – Maximum The Hormone*  
10) Fuel – Metallica  
* = Japanese  
I love those songs. So much. If you don't like metal I don't suggest you listen to them. A few of them are pretty heavy.**

**So, Eriko's side of the room is my dream room. I love it. They are some pretty epic bands and show. Look them up. But aside from that:**

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**You better.**

**BTW, R.I.P. Michael Jackson. I'll miss you. =(**


	2. PARTY? Heck no!

**So, here's the new chapter. It's a bit awkward, but Lissa is just that way! She enjoys fun. And Justin is a nerd. A huge nerd. And Chad even gets an appearance. OCs are still accepted please!**

**Disclaimer: I own Justin, Eriko, Lissa, Chad, Christopher, Max, Vlad, the plot and... no... that's about it! =D**

**LoraCullenson.**

* * *

I paused for a little while. "I'm not quite following you. You want me, the purely anti-social type, to get _some?_" She must be insane. But incase she was serious I sat up.

"Yes! You got it right away. I'm so proud. Now, we'll start with your hair. We've got to fix it up." She plopped down next to me and pulled the hair band out that was holding my poor, long, wavy, light brown locks up.

Lissa's hands ran through it. "Mmm. This won't do. You've got to wash it using my products." She tried to push me towards our bathroom. Thank God we had our own now. Mom said that when she went here there was a communal bathroom. Shudder.

I resisted her weight and said, "Issa," – my pet name for her – "why the Hell would I _ever_ want a makeover? I'm not like that. And you know it."

I spun to the left, slipping out of Lissa push. She fell forward into the bathroom because of the lack of resistance to her pushing. It appeared that her head hit the counter. I gasped and ran over. Lissa's body was shaking and she was holding her head. I got a good look at her face and she was hiding her eyes with one of her hands and the other was holding the top of her head. "Issa! Are you okay? Cummon! Respond."

In response she let out a screech like a banshee and threw me in the tub. Lissa stood high above me and smiled. Her manicured hand reached for the hot water knob and turned it on, causing liquid to pour out of the lower bath head. With an extra evil grin she turned the shower on, drenching me. "Lissa, I'm going it kill you!" My twin giggled insanely and pulled my shirt off me. "Lissa! What're you doing?" Speaking gave me a mouth full of water, but I didn't care. What was she doing? I covered my chest.

"I've seen it all before. Just calm down. It'll be over in a little bit." With that she striped me of my jeans and undergarments.

I sat mortified and naked in the shower as Lissa groomed me. First she started with my hair. She put tons of her expensive shampoo and conditioner in my coarse hair. I'd neglected my sad tresses so long that they'd gotten nasty. At least I didn't have dreadlocks yet. That would be cool though.

I squeaked in shock as Lissa suddenly turned down the temperate of the water. "Iko, live through it. This conditioner takes full effect if it stays in for, like, five minute and is rinsed with cool water." Once she finished talking she pulled my head under the stream of water.

"This is _cold_ not _cool_! What are you thinking?" I tried to claw my way out of the jet, but only succeeded in swallowing bunches of freezing water.

I felt little goose bumps pop up all over me. And I started shivering. Once I was thoroughly miserable Lissa turned the water back up to burning. I screamed and pulled away to the far side of the tub. "Damn you! Stop it! I am good and clean!" I jumped out of the water and onto the linoleum.

That's when she tackled me. "Haha! I'm finishing your hair now. Then I'm doing your make-up. And finally I'm gunna dress you. You're going to be so pretty."

I struggled under her weight. "I don't wanna. Just let me go talk to Justin. He'll protect me from your insane antics."

"I won't let you go! Just let me finish, then you can go." She let me up.

"This better not take long. I want to whine to my friends," I grumbled as I lifted myself to my feet. We were too well matched in a fight to go at each other to get our way, and I didn't want to hurt my sister.

"Okay! At most it'll take an hour." And then she whipped out about ten different hair products.

"Issa, if my hair is stiff I'm going to kill you!" I hated that feeling so much. Yes I have had my hair done up before. When I was little and liked those things.

"It's okay Iko, these are only products to soften up hair and add volume. It'll feel nice and fluffy."

She patted my hair then squirted some green-ish product into her hand. Surprisingly, it felt nice to have the stuff rubbed into my hair. As more and more crap was added to my hair it felt heavier, yet lighter. Does that make sense? Well, I could feel the hair pulling on my roots more, but less of it was touching my head. It was a weird feeling, and I didn't really like it.

I looked in the mirror and my hair was cascading off my head in wavy, brown locks. I touched it and it felt the same as it usually did, just softer. Pulling it away from my head and letting it go, I was amazed to see that it actually fell into a new spot, but stayed the same texture and shape. It looked pretty nice actually, but don't tell Lissa that.

"Okay, next we're going to apply some make-up, so you'll only be in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes more." Her hands dove into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out all different kinds of, uh, stuff. I wasn't quite sure what it was. I'm sure that there was some mascara and eye shadow, but that was all I could discern from the pile.

"Alright, so we both have the same completion, so you won't need any blush or cover-up." After making me sit on the toilet, closed toilet mind you, she started to work on me.

During the whole process I was totally not paying attention, but Lissa seemed to be having an incredible amount of fun. Within about three minutes my hands started twitching. This was way more time staying still then I liked and I could feel the energy building up in me.

After what seemed like forever Lissa let me up. Quickly, I ran into the main part of our room and jumped on my bed. Fast as I could, my comforter was around me. It was freaking cold in our room. Right behind me, Lissa came out. She slowly rummaged through her closet, looking for clothes for me.

After a while she brought out a black pair of skinny jeans, a tight shirt with a built-in, plaid vest. The shirt had a belt that would wrap around your waist. She was also holding a pair of skate shoes. While thrusting them at me, she said, "put these on, then you'll almost be done."

I looked at the clothes critically. "How am I supposed to get these pants on? They look to small."

"I know they look small, but they fit me so they'll fit you." She paused and bit her lip. "But I don't wear them much because they're too dark."

I pulled on the outfit and, surprisingly, it did fit. I looked at myself in the full length mirror Lissa had and I saw my chest was accentuated. A lot. Lissa snuck around to my front and buckled the belt, making my torso even more obvious. Damn my mom for giving Lissa and I those genes.

Lissa started fussing over me. "Oh, you look so beautiful. Just like I do! I'm so proud of me. Just to think of what you looked like an hour ago.

"Now, Iko, it's still light out so you can go visit your friends without getting in trouble. I expect you back here by seven though, because you're going to a party with me." _Party?_

"I'm not going to any party Issa. What gave you the impression that I would in the first place?" I slid away from her.

"Cummon Iko! It'll be fun. And if you don't come I'll do your hair and make-up everyday." She brandished her mascara at me.

"Fine! Can I bring a friend?" I wasn't going to this crappy party without Justin.

"No! You're going to make new friends. And if you sit in the corner I'll dress you and stuff everyday. You have to be social." A cute smile popped up on her face.

"Jesus, you drive a hard bargain, but I will. You better leave my face alone if I go."

"Okay! Have fun!" I stalked out of the room, grabbing a chain from my desk on the way.

Once out of the room I clipped the silver chain onto my belt holders on my jeans. It traveled in front of from the left side of my hip to the right side of my back. There were a few little charms adorning it. There was what looked to be a stuffed lion, a green striped hat, a sword, a music note and a cane. Most of the charms were part of a show I watched, called Bleach, the music note was just there because I love music and can play piano pretty darn well.

I exited the girl's dorms and headed across campus toward the boy's dorm. Which happened to be on the exact opposite side of the school grounds. Stupid teacher paranoia. They had no idea how good students were at sneaking around campus.

So, I was totally spacing out we some dude walked up behind me and grabbed my boobs. "Hey baby, you going to the party tonight?" He squeezed harder.

I stiffened for about a quarter of a second, then I elbowed the dude in the stomach. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you better keep you grabby hands the Hell away from me!" I looked down at the fallen man.

It was a Moroi. Shit, it was Chad. "Lissa, babe, what the fuck was that for?" He clutched his stomach.

"What? I'm not Lissa, I'm Eriko. What gave you the notion that I was-" I stopped talking. Of course, I was wearing Lissa's clothes and I had my make-up done. God, was I dumb or what? "Heh, that was dumb."

Chad looked up at me. "You're Eriko, oh shit, sorry, you just look like, well, exactly like your, uh, sister." He was at a loss for words. That was funny.

"It's okay. I understand. Twins." I rubbed the back of my head feeling awkward.

"Yeah, so, no hard feelings?"

"Yeah, hopefully none of them were hard at all." I laughed. I made a funny! What, you don't get it? Well, that's good. That means you're not perverted.

He laughed. "No, none of them were that. Well, I'll see you around Eriko, you look nice tonight." His grinned and walked away.

I continued on my way to Justin's. Once I reached the dorms I entered boldly, I'd been in here so many times no one really cared anymore. There were a few girls sitting off to the side of the room who waved at me. "Hi!" they called. I didn't even bother to tell them I wasn't my sister.

I stalked up the stairs and found myself at Justin's door. I knock like I always did, three sharp raps. The door flew opened and I his face popped right through the door way. "Eri—oh, it's you Lissa. Is something wr—"

I cut him off quickly. "Shut up! It's me, Eriko, everyone is being a butt about this. I'm sorry that Lissa gave me a wonderful makeover. Right now I hate her, so don't mention her." My hands were flying all over when I was talking, and I hit Justin in the chest a few times.

"Dude, why'd you let her do that? I know you don't like make-up and that sort of stuff." He was frowning at me.

"You act like I had a choice. She threatened me. Well, I didn't want to fight her in the first part, so I let her just give me a make-over; it made her happy so I was happy. Now she's making me go to a party with her tonight. I said I didn't want to go, but then she threatened me. I don't want to look like this everyday. Help me Justin!" I hugged Justin and pushed him into his room.

"Ehh! Eriko, stop! What are you doing?" He fell backwards and I landed on top of him, straddling him.

We both blushed. And I immediately tried to roll off him, swearing, but the chain I'd put on caught on the button of his jeans. I tried to pull harder, but I was still jammed. With a final heave I flipped onto my back. He was still trapped so he flipped over on top of me. At the very least we were untangled, but now guys were crowding around Justin's door, which we weren't able to close when we fell.

The people all had their mouths open. "Lissa?" "What're you doing with Justin?" Questions like that came rapidly, enough so that they because indistinguishable.

"You _fuckers! _I'm Eriko, not my dumb sister. Get with it. I'm sorry that I'm her identical twin." I stood up as I said this, pushing Justin into the wall.

"Eriko?! You're hot under all that boyish-ness!" some bold dude said. I couldn't tell who, but if I knew, they would be so dead.

Vlad and Christopher pushed through the crowd. "_Eriko_? We'd better get inside the room." The came in with Justin and I, the slammed and locked the door.

"What're you wearing, and what's on your face?" was Vlad's reaction when we were settled on Justin's bed and chairs.

So I explained to the new comers. Christopher just sat and looked at me while Vlad was laughing the _entire _time. What an ass. I can't believe we were friends, but I guess my parents would kill me if I didn't try to be friends with him. Stupid family connections.

"Okay, so, you have to go to a party tonight, and you don't want to. Plus you're not allowed to invite you friends?" Vlad asked to clarify.

"Yes." I looked at my friends.

Christopher was paying attention, but was silent. Vlad, as you probably figured out, was talking to me. Justin, on the other hand, was skipping about the room, saying, "She wanted to invite me! I'm so tickled! But I can't go—maybe Max can invite me! He's probably going." He tripped, then got back up, and continued saying things like that.

"Shut up, you moronic fish!" I yelled at him. Justin proceeded to curl up in the corner and pout. Wuss.

"So, what're you guys going to do tonight? I'd rather not talk about myself anymore."

Christopher looked up. "I'm going to read." My God he actually spoke in his uber deep voice! My heart has been taken by surprise!

"I'm going the party already, Shorty. I've gotten an invite already. Lissa's my friend too, you know." He smiled and turned away to look around Justin's room.

Not many people were allowed in here. Just me and Justin, and if anyone was special enough they could come in. All in all it was a pigpen. There were manga books lying all around, a bunch of DVD cases on the bed, desk and floor and a small stash of food in one corner, intermixed with a bunch of wrappers. You could practically see the neglect of cleaning. His bed was unmade and had only one green sheet and a blood red comforter. The carpet had been ripped out and there was a concrete floor. A singular skate board lay propped up by his metal desk. The type of computer he had was a PC. An old school one. With the foot thick monitor and all, but next to it was a new, 20 inch, top of the line screen. Although one of the screens was old his actual computer part was top of the line, and covered in shiny sticker for all sorts of things. I didn't really get the point of the old one. There was a nice layer off grime on a few things, yet the entire room smelled nice.

I looked at Justin; he was still sulking. Slowly, I walked over and hugged him from the back. He turned around to look at me, still crouching. His eyes were huge and he looked like a puppy. "I wanna come…"

"I don't want to go though. I'll get out of there as soon as I can and describe everything that I do there." I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

He looked at me for a few seconds more, then tackled me with a hug. He rubbed his face against mine. "Yay! Mon ami, mon ami! You're the greatest." **(A/N Mon ami means my friend or best friend in French. I'm not sure.)**

I pulled away, crawling on my back. "Okay, I get it. You can stop now." I stood and looked down at Justin, who had a huge smile on his face.

Vlad stood up, pulling Christopher with him. "Hey, you guys we're going. See yah at 8, Shorty." Christopher waved slightly before getting ripped out of the room.

"Well, that was weird." Justin was just good stating the obvious.

I looked at the clock; it was 5 already. School got out at 2:35. Why'd it take so damn long for Lissa to get me ready? I rubbed the back of my head. Justin looked at me. "Eriko, can I tell you something?"

I raised one eyebrow. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Ehh, um, you, eh, look," he paused for about fifteen seconds, a blush growing on his face as I looked at him. "Weird."

I'll tell you. That was not what I expected, but I still giggled. "Thanks, that's nice, but what were you really going to say?' I tried to bore holes in head by staring.

"Um, does that matter?" His eyes were begging me not to press him.

I was just guessing when I asked that, but Justin didn't pick up on it and gave himself away. Doofus. "Oh, it totally matters now. Were you going to say I looked pretty?" Again, a total guess.

His blush darkened. "Eh, no, I wasn't." Heh! He was such a dork.

"I think I'm right." I circled around him. Inside I felt like a meanie, but on the outside I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"No! Uh, it's time for you to go. It's 5:15. Bye!" He pushed me towards the door. "Have a nice night! Don't bother to come see me!"

"What? But I though you wanted to know what happens." I resisted his pushing. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just go! I'll see you tomorrow at school." He used his manly strength and pushed me out of the room, opening the door while I was distracted.

I looked back, but he slammed he door. What was wrong with him? At this point I was just mad at him, so anyone who crossed my path would be killed. Slowly.

Some girl walked up to me. "Do you think I should wear a plain shirt or a blouse to the party tonight, Lissa?" I see that the knowledge that Lissa dressed me up hadn't spread yet.

"No! Dammit!" I screamed, then paused.

The chick looked confused. "You don't think I should wear either? Well what—"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "You want to know something?" I whispered. "I'm not my fucking, dumb-ass sister." I punched the girl in stomach; thank God she was a Moroi.

Then I walked on, determined to get back to my room. People watched me from as distance, not willing to get close. I glared back. The girl, Hannah, I think her name is, got back up as ran away. That's right, fear me!

The dorms came into sight after skipping over a few grass lawns, not really staying on the winding concrete path.

After about one and a half more minutes of walking I was at my door. I thrust the key in the door and ran in. With a quick stop by my book shelf I grabbed the first thing I saw, not even checking what it was. The cover read, Pride and Prejudice. Aw great. Just what I need right now, a romance. I threw the book under my bed, feeling a little guilty. That was my favorite book. Standing up I looked for a book that would have nothing to do with my life. This time I selected Cell, the best cell phone apocalypse book ever. What? There's about one, count them, one, cell phone apocalypse book? Exactly.

I started reading and kept at it until seven o' clock, when Lissa came bursting in. "Iko, time for me to redo your make-up! Ready for fun?" She ran at me.

"What, Lissa, you just did my make-up, 'member?" I curled up the far corner of my bed, trying to get away from my insane twin.

"No, no, no, no! I did you're day make-up. Make-up for night is totally different. More sparkly and colorful! Plus you put more on!" She dove into the bathroom and came out with glittery eye shadow and a different brand of mascara.

I faced her as she plopped down on my bed. "Get ready for it. After you're done, then I'll do mine. Finally we'll go!"

With a few huge, calming breaths I let Lissa at me. I ignored the feeling of the brushes on my skin and followed Lissa's every instruction.

After what seemed like forever I was let up and Lissa worked on her make up. Another fifteen minutes passed until my sister proclaimed her make-up perfect and said, "Iko! Let's go!" I slouched out of the room after her, preparing myself for the Hell that would be the party.

* * *

**I was listening to a lot of Michael Jackson when I wrote this. And I mean a lot. Suddenly I love the songs Smooth Criminal and They Don't Care About Us. That Michael Jackson marathon on Vh1 classic was amazing.**

**R.I.P. Billy Mays**

**Yep, this chapter was very awkward, and what's wrong with Justin? You'll never know. Well, if you haven't guessed already you'll know eventually. Anyway, review,**

**LoraCullenson!**


	3. Party Time and PS

**I'm sorry this's taken so long. I was out white water rafting for a week and then I totally had writer block and then I totally had to go on a bike trip. I'm been really busy. This chapter is really short, but I didn't want to totally start an new scene so I made do with this. It's mainly fluff, but what has this entire story been? Exactly. Oh, and there's some sisterly bonding! The cabin has it's appearance. Needless to say Eriko and Lissa won't be going back there anytime soon though. So, enjoy! And review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the species of the characters, St. Vlad's, the cabin, Rose or Dimitri. But I own everything else.**

**More OCs that people submited are in this chapter, so be happy...**

**One last thing. This chapter is totally dedicated to -Shmezz my favorite fan EVER! You made me write really. I haven't been in the mood lately. I don't know why. But, yeah, -Shmezz, you're totally great!**

**Lora.**

* * *

Lissa dragged me into the woods. We started running through the trees, dodging whenever necessary. After about thirty seconds of running we showed up at some cabin. She dragged me inside. In the cabin there was a smattering of Lissa's friends, including Max. There was a bed in there, with a soft looking quilt. Damn thing probably hadn't seen any action. In a side room there was a bathroom. A small kitchen, chair and canned food were about the only other things in the room.

I started to dart away towards Max and Vlad but Lissa grabbed the back of my shirt. "Iko, honey, I brought you here to meet people. You're staying with me the entire night. No running off to Max."

"But Lissa, I don't make friends well!" I tried to pull away.

She punched me in the back. "I'll teach you! Come on dip shit!" She dragged me over to a group of _Royal _Moroi. No. I didn't want that.

I tried to run away once we stopped next to them. Lissa grabbed the chain on my pants. I knew that the chain was a bad fucking idea. First Justin and now this, I might never wear this damn thing ever again.

My twin looked at me, saw how reluctant I was and turned to go talk to a girl who transferred to St. Vlad's earlier this week, Emeline and Chris, who were at the party also. When you saw Chris up close he was pretty cute, with his dark jeans and long sleeved, deep gray shirt. He looked a bit like Thomas Dekker, if you really looked.

Emeline waved. "Hello you two. Eriko, you look really pretty today! Why don't you dress like that everyday?"

I waved back and said, "it'd take to long, plus I don't like wearing clothes like this." I twisted out a smile at her. "But thanks… I guess?"

Emeline giggled a bit. "Yeah, that was a compliment. You act as if you never get them."

A genuine smile flitted across my features. "Well, when you hang out with Max and Vlad all the time you don't get much more than insults, because, you know, heaven forbid we not have maids!" I threw my hands up slightly in emphasis.

Both Emeline and Chris laughed. Lissa was looking at me in incredulity. You'd never though I'd made a joke before. The new girl just watched us and smiled. My twin looked at her and asked, "do you know Eriko, Ally?"

She looked at me and smiled. Sarcastically, she asked, "no, is she related to you?" She winked at me with her eye-liner ringed, dark blue eyes. I liked her, I decided quickly.

Being Lissa, my sister had absolutely _no _idea Ally was being sarcastic. "Uh, yeah, don't we look alike? Eriko is my twin sister." Ally burst out laughing at Lissa; she also rolled her eyes a bit. Chris, Emeline and I followed suit.

"Come _on_, Lissa! Are you such an idiot that you can't hear sarcasm when you hear it?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"I can too hear sarcasm!" she screamed indignantly back.

"We know you can," Chris said in an obviously sardonic voice.

"Exactly! Chris believes me!" That just caused us to laugh louder. Lissa was such a dweeb. "What's so funny?!" she screeched at us.

"Issa, you're so ridiculously dumb!" I laughed even louder as I said this.

Lissa, apparently, couldn't stand being made fun of and stormed off towards Chad. But as she stormed off she though the better of it and grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me. Who knows if you leave?"

So, with me in tow, she headed off towards Chad again. Within minutes they were making out and I was sitting there, trying to ignore them. We were right by the door, so I could get away easily, but I'd have Hell to pay once Lissa noticed I was gone. So I sat there, suffering. At one point a guy, whose name I was pretty sure was Austin, came up and asked, "you wanna follow your sister's example, babe?"

Now, that was the second time I'd been called babe today, and I was just about to murder the man. He, lucky for him, saw the looking on my face and sauntered his ass away right from me.

Another ten minutes passed and it was about nine and all I'd done tonight was talk to some people. To make the night a bit more productive I took the damn chain off. I didn't want that thing right at the moment. Maybe later, but not now; I wanted to kill it right now.

Me being me, I was about to absolutely die of boredom, and the salvation came to me, just not in the form I was expecting.

"Lissa Tia Belikov! Stop that nonsense right now!" Lissa detached herself from Chad looked back at me to yell at me. But I hadn't said a word.

We both looked behind us. Naturally just Lissa and my parents had found us, holding hands no less. I ran over to my mom and hid behind her. She frowned up at me for I was taller than her. "Issa forced me to come, Mom! Help me!" Miserably I clutched to her.

Dad looked at me. "Eriko, calm down. Just tell us what happened." He seemed confused. Stupid Dad.

"Oh, well, Lissa just dragged me to this party and I'm not happy with it! At all! So, yeah, I'll be going home now. You can come talk to me if you like." I stormed out of the room to stand outside and wait for Lissa.

Rose's POV

"Alright, everybody, clear out! This party wasn't authorized by the school, so scat!" I shooed them with my hands.

Lissa detached herself from her boyfriend, glared at us for a second and left. Within a minute everyone else was gone, with their booze. "Well, Dimitri, that really killed the mood didn't it?" He looked down at me.

"Not really," Dimitri growled in a seductive tone. "Just think of all the memories that we've had in here." He lowered his head into the crook of my neck.

After a quick moan, I purred, "well, you've just brought the mood back. But be careful, we don't want out little boy to get hurt." I caressed my stomach, and the little boy I knew was growing in there.

With a quick smile he pressed his lips to mine.

Eriko's POV

"God, Iko, I'm so pissed at Mom and Dad I could cry!" Lissa'd been complaining to me the entire way back to the dorm. Me? I'd been celebrating.

"Well, Issa, let's just think of the upsides. 1) I had fun when we were talking to Emeline, Chris and Ally and 2) I didn't get molested!"

"Who cares about you? I was having quality time with Chad!" She smiled at the mention of him. "Sexy, sexy Chad."

"Who gives a crap about him right now? He's a sex crazed maniac that no one in their right mind would date." Chad wasn't my favorite of the multiple boyfriends she'd had, and that dislike had just worsened after the, uh, event this afternoon.

"I'm in my right mind!" she screeched and flipped her hair in my face.

"Aw, come on Lissa, I'm sorry I don't like him right now. Maybe I could get to know him more?" She looked back at me and my cringing face.

"Iko! That's a wonderful idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Lissa hugged me. Ew.

I gently pushed her away, not _really_ wanting to push her away. We stated walking again. "Okay, let's just go to bed. I really want to get this chain off and put away for a while." I slapped my leg where it was.

Once my hand hit my leg I felt that the chain was missing. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" My twin looked at me seriously.

"I forgot my chain in the cabin. Damn. It has my key on it. We've got to go back." Grabbing Lissa's arm I turned 180 degrees and started back towards the cabin.

"Let's talk on the way over there! I miss the real Eriko Pearl Belikov! Not this angry shell I have now." She was so blunt.

"Fine, let's bring middle names into this, Lissa Tia." I grinned in the night.

"You know I hate my middle name! How dare you?"

"At least your middle name isn't a precious stone thingy! Don't compare the two."

"Yours is so pretty though. Tia is just – ew."

"Whatever. Let's just get to the cabin and back. I want to go to bed."

"You're tired?" She seemed incredulous. So weird, but that's why I love her. Sadly.

"Yes I'm tired. It's been such a long day with you playing Barbie with me and Justin being weird and getting hit on and angry parents."

"Then let's race to the cabin!" She grabbed my hand and launched me with her.

"You're totally going down!" I started accelerating.

The entire way to the cabin we were neck and neck. In about fifteen seconds we were back at the lodge. Weirdly the lights were still on, Mom must've forgotten about them.

Panting and giggling Lissa and I stumbled forward into the room… right into the sight of our parents getting 'it' on on the bed. Oh God.

"Mother fucking shit fucks!" I screamed as turned around, listening to my twin's terrified, high pitched scream.

Quickly, I turned to grab Lissa and saw that my mom was shirtless and dad only had his boxers on. Ew. I got Lissa who now was screaming, "parent sex, parent sex, parent sex!" over and over and over again. I threw my hand out to grab the chain that was sitting on the table next to me.

"Run Lissa!" While holding hands we took off towards the dorms, thoroughly scarred.

I could hear no one following us and we dashed into the dormitory and up the stairs to our room. After a quick scan of the chain it turned out the key wasn't on there. Cautiously I put my hand in my pocket. There it was. Pulling the key out of my pocket, I forced the door open, wanting to get away from people.

Once I'd gotten the door open I collapsed upon my bed, glad this day was over.

Not surprisingly, I fell asleep within minutes, but my dreams were haunted by images of today. From Chad grabbing me, to being trapped on Justin (What was wrong with him anyway?), to having the weird-kid-I-think-is-named-Austin flirting with me and to, finally, my parents in the cabin, my sleep wasn't very peaceful.

After what seemed like years of inescapable dreams I woke up and went to face another day.

* * *

**That took me FOREVER to write. Probably because I was on vacation. So review and then:**

**_CONTEST TIME!!!!!!!!!!_**

**In everyone of my stories I've had a contest of some sort. Now, the winner gets a one shot, designed by them, whatever they want in it, so long as it stays at or under a T rating. I might be able to go to a higher rating once I review the idea. You win if you guess what two guys that I've introduced so far go out with Eriko. TWO of them! Just two. There can be multiple winners on this, so work on it!**

**I really like reviews, so please review!**

**Lora.**


	4. Passing Notes

**Wow, it's finally out. Great chappy if I do say so myself. Some Eriko/Justin interaction in this one. A lot of, uh, discord in this one. Mainly, Eriko is OWNED at the end. More OCs are intorduces in this one, but just in passing, at the end. :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own my OCs, that is all. There aren't any characters from the original books in this really, just in one paragraph. Meh.**

**I CHANGED MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my clothes from last night still on and make-up still on my face. "Ung," I mumbled as I sat up.

"Oh! Eriko, you're awake!" Lissa trotted over to me with wide open arms, smiling with the strength of a million and a half candles, which is really bright, might I ad.

Through bleary eyes I looked at her. "Yeah. I need to get ready for school though. Leave me be." After I got away from her I scuttled over to my closet and grabbed a long sleeved, bright green t-shirt, a pair of loose black jeans, my necklace and my ratty green converse.

Ignoring Lissa, who was looking at my clothes with critical eyes, I slipped into the bathroom. Quickly I brushed my teeth, rubbed all the crap off my face and scampered out of the room, grabbing my wallet, school bag and key, but not even bothering to comb my hair.

Moving the fastest I could, I dashed down to the 'dining hall', otherwise known as the cafeteria. I grabbed a plate of eggs, toast, sausage and bacon. Yum. This was going to cost me a ton though.

My head just about broke off as I looked around for Max, Christopher, Vlad or Justin, wait, not him. He was being weird and mean last night. What a meanie poop. What? I don't swear _all _the time.

Within a few seconds I'd spotted Vlad sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with a bunch of 'popular' people. Christopher was with him. I didn't want to go sit with them because Chad was there also and where Chad was, Lissa was. I'd had enough of that woman for the morning. I'd talk to her later, but just not now. While looking around, I spotted Mason, my brother, who was a senior, sitting in a far corner with his group of friends. Timidly, I waved. He nodded in return.

Sadly, I gave up and went to sit next Justin, who was sitting alone and looking everywhere except me. "Hey, moronic fish." I waved slightly.

Justin grunted.

"You wanna know what happened at the party?" I asked while I jabbed my elbow into his side. Again, he grunted.

"Well, I'll tell you! First Lissa didn't let me go to talk to Vlad and, instead, grabbed the chain I had on and pulled me to some stupid Royals. I didn't really like that and made it show so she brought me to go talk to Emeline, Chris and a new kid named Ally. Of course, we started making fun of Lissa, and she didn't like that. So she dragged me over to Chad and proceeded to start to make out with him. Naturally I just sat off to the side. Some guy went up to me and dared to _flirt _with me. Once I turned him down I took off the chain because it'd made me mad today. And then Mom and Dad came in and broke up the party. I was so happy that the party'd been ruined that I forgot my chain on the table by the door. Lissa and I raced back to the cabin that the party was being held and my _parents _we starting to do 'it' on the bed. Issa and I are scared for life.

"And that's about it." I could see Justin trying not to laugh. Stupid, little man trying to be stoic. It didn't fit him. "Justin, you can laugh you know. I'm not mad at you." I laid my hand on top of his head, ruffling his, already, messy blonde hair.

He slowly turned to me, exposing his puppy dog eyes. "You're not mad?" I shook my head. "Woof!" He just barked at me… what the Hell?

"Seriously, what was up with you wrong with you last night?" I turned to face him as I shoved an entire piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Uhh, I'll tell you, um, later! Okay?" He gave me a thumbs up. The hope on his face was really palpable. When I didn't give an answer right away, he started begging. "Please?"

"Whatever. Now eat your pudding, since the staff know about the party I bet Eddie's going to go hard on us."

"I wasn't even there! Why should I get in trouble?" Justin's eye brows creased as he contemplated this great mystery of life. Okay, maybe of his life.

"Because you're a student as well. That's how it is. Life sucks. Get over it." I nudged his shoulder. "At least we'll die together."

"That is true." He smiled slightly.

"So, whatdaya wanna do today? I don't wanna spend all my day with Lissa, which I will if you don't save me." I pouted.

"Hmm, let's hang out with Max and co. It'll be fun."

"Okay! That sounds cool!" With a huge grin I hugged him tightly. "You're a great friend!" For a second I paused. "Can I invite a girl called Ally? She was at the party last night and was pretty cool."

"Ehh, sure. Why're you asking me?"

"Because I want to make sure you're okay with it! And I like to run stuff past my best friend!" I shoved some sausage in my mouth. God I was a pig.

Justin was about to say something but the bell rang, forcing us to go to our classes. _Yay_, math time! Please note the sarcasm. As I slowly slouched over Mr. Geobel's classroom I though about what was wrong with Justin last night. He was being so weird.

Taylor, a crazy kid in my class ran in the room and yelled, "_Master Geo-bell!_ How art thou?" Geobel's name was pronounced gay-bell, but it looked like geo-bell, so that's what everybody called him. His full name, according to Taylor, is Master Geobel the Pokemon master. Sad, isn't it? That's what our entire class was like. All retarded, insane people.

"Hey, Taylor, go sit down. We have to get on with class." After everyone was seated Geobel began class.

We were watching a movie about shapes. It, truly, was extremely boring. As I usually did, I pulled my head phones in and Caramelldansen started playing. Weird song, eh? And I like it, which is weirder. I love music! So much…

The class flew by, seeing as I fell asleep for a few minutes and was listening to music. The Pokemon master walked up to the front of the class and dismissed us, not really caring weather we were paying attention. Finals for the first Semester were last week and we were killing time until winter break. Fun! I hate the breaks so much. I have to spend it all with Lissa. And my family too, but I didn't mind that. Well, now my parents may bother me because of, well, you know, the cabin. Ew.

Yeah, my next class was English, which I owned and got wonderful grades in. My schedule when like this:

1. Algebra  
2. Pre AP English  
3. German 1  
4. Pottery  
5. Pre AP Social Studies  
6. Lunch  
7. Combat training/Physical Education  
8. Pre AP Science

The classes I ruled in were English and Science, but I was terrible at math and couldn't speak German to save my life. Still, I could take down Marines like no tomorrow. I love this school. It's so much better than being home schooled. Seriously, when I didn't go to St. Vlad's I had three friends. Vlad, Max and Lissa. It was really sad, but now I had Justin, Christopher, Brennan, Zayna, Cassie Ally, Emeline and Nichole. Okay, maybe that wasn't that many compared to Lissa or someone like that, but it was good for me. I don't open up to anybody, not even family or good friends. Getting a feeling out of me is like pulling a handicapped 500 pound man out of the twentieth story of a burning building. Yeah, that hard.

Anyway, I'd finally gotten to English and the teacher pounced on me. Miss Hurley, otherwise know as the bane of my life that _isn't_ Lissa. She was always hyper and happy and really nice to me. Not like just nice, but she'd give me full credit for the assignments I'd been too busy to do. Same for my sister. Lissa has this whole theory that Hurley has a huge crush on Dad, and that's the only reason why she's nice to us. When other people turn in late assignments she has a heart attack, oh, but not the precious Belikovs. She doesn't like Mom though, which just helps Lissa theory. Wow, I just got off topic, anyway.

So, Hurley started talking. "Okay, everyone, today we're going to start learning about poetic devices. I know you've all probably learned this before, but I feel we need to go over them again, seeing as there in no voice, or what makes you sound like yourself and not a robot, in your writing. Lack of poetic devices may be to blame. So, over the next few weeks after break we'll be covering things that may be leading to lack of voice. Seriously, the only people I hear voice from are Lissa and Eriko. Try and be more like them!" See, told ya!

Lissa raised her hand. "Miss Hurley, don't kid yourself, Eriko is a terrible writer! I mean, _really_, talking to her is like talking to a retarded monkey! Really, Eriko, I love yah, but learn to write!"

Before Hurley could say anything more I started talking. "Lissa! Have you ever read your writing? It's like forcing Jane Austen to read Stephanie Meyer! You suck!" **(A/N Sorry, I can't **_**stand **_**Twilight****'s writing style, the storyline is okay, but the writing is… ehhhhh… I'm not saying I can write better, because I suck, but, yeah, I don't like Steph's style. I looooooove Jane Austen. :D)** Lissa could be quite mean sometimes, but right now I think she was trying to disprove the teacher's compliment. What was Hurley thinking, oh, today I'll completely embarrass the twins? That's what I think.

"Yes, I have read my writing! Shut up!"

"Girls, please calm down, you both are great writers!" We both glared at her. "Let's get on with class. Can anyone tell me what a simile is?"

Zayna, who was also in this class, raised her hand and got called on by Hurley. "It's a comparison using like or as."

"Good, good, now, what is a paradox?" And that's about how the class continued for the rest of the period. It was seriously boring, and Lissa and I never answered a question, just fumed at the ditzy teacher in front of us.

When the bell rang, I was out of my seat and out of the door before you could say _Hurley sucks_, I was out of the door. German time… _whooooo_… please note the sarcasm. You know what, screw it. I was skipping today. It wasn't worth it. Wait, no, my dad would hear. Might as well go. The only thing we were doing was watching Toy Story in German, anyway. This was bound to be _very_ stimulating. Once I'd walked in, Justin waved and patted the spot next to him. He really didn't need to invite me; it was already my assigned seat.

Justin hugged me once I sat down. PDA. "So, Justin, you seem all better."

"Yeah, how were your last two classes?"

"Meh, Hurley is so annoying, and Geobel made us watch a terribly boring movie. It was Hell. How was Advanced Integrated 3 and band?" He was in a way smart people math. I wasn't.

"Eh, well, we had a test in math and I'm sure I bombed it and band was awesome… as always." He loved playing trumpet and I didn't know why. Piano was so much cooler.

"Fun. I hate shapes now, Master Geobel ruined them for me." My face fell.

"Heh, we had to watch at movie last year. I thought it was interesting!" Moronic fish…

"Yeah, that's because you're math nerd. I don't like math. At all. You know that."

"Yeah, I know! Class is going to start soon. Woo… Let's see you completely fail at comprehending German!"

"Shut up. I'm sorry that new languages aren't my strength. I'm great at English, though! And you suck at it!" I giggled.

"You know what!?"

"Wha'?" My head tilted onto my shoulder as my brown eyes questioned him.

"You suck!" Justin smiled cutely. Wait, _no_, not cutely. _I don't think he's cute!_ _Get _that?! I bet you do… You better.

"Awww…" We fell silent for a few seconds, giving the teacher time to start the class.

"We're continuing our movie today. Please pay attention and don't throw paper at me again." Her name was Mrs. Sheen, and was a skinny, un-royal Moroi. She, truly, was a tired old woman, who gave a lot of homework and didn't discipline us unless we forgot our work. If we did something wrong she'd chastise us and then go drink spiked coffee at her desk.

She pressed play on the projector and sat down with her coffee. A bunch of weird voices that didn't match the voices started playing (Just on a random note, why were we watching a completely German show when we're in German _1_?). It wasn't even worth watching. Pulling a piece of paper out of my bag I wrote a note to Justin:

_Hey there._

**Well, how are you doing, stupid?**

_Better than you. What was wrong last night?_

**Ehhh, well, do you really need to know?**

_Yes, now tell me, or else I'll be rather angry and ignore you._

**That's not nice…**

_Life isn't nice. Now tell me, idiot._

**Does I has to?**

_I already said yes. You're so dumb._

**Aw, that's not nice… I don't want to tell you.**

_Ah, but you will._

**No, I won't.**

_I'll exclude you from my group._

**Ehh, well, you know how we met at the beginning of this year?**

_Yeah, I'm not that dumb you know; German is just hard._

**We didn't know each other before then.**

_That's kind of given, silly. Get to the point._

**You seem to think of us as purely platonic friends.**

_Where are you going with this?!?!?!?! I don't like the direction this is going… REALLY, I DON'T!_

**But, I feel the need to tell you… You're being mean.**

_No!!!!!! This isn't needed. And not in German. People will hear me panic… loudly._

**You're the one that asked what was wrong!**

_I didn't expect it to be this!_

**You're not being a very supportive friend, just let me finish.**

_Fine… And it's funny that you think I'd be a supportive friend. It's funny because it's __IMPOSSIBLE__!_

**Be nice, well, because we didn't know each other before this year, and didn't know each other when we were kids, well, we could easily develop extra feeling for each other, right?**

_This obviously isn't going in the direction I want._

**Shut up and answer the question.**

_What you just said seems kinda contradictory. But, yeah, I guess anyone else could._

**Anyone else could?**

_Not me, not you. WE ARE STRICLY FRIENDS!!_

**Maybe you are, but you got too close to the truth last night.**

_Wha'?_

**When you said you thought I almost said you looked hot, which you did… sorry.**

_I DIDN'T LOOK HOT, FOOL!!!!!!_

**Yeah, you kinda did. But, my point is, I'm starting to like you more than a best friend should. Okay?**

_NOT OKAY!!!!! I'm going…_

**How?**

_I'm using the excuse that only a woman can use. And she can only use it once a month._

**Oh, don't tell me…**

_Hell yeah. Goodbye, buddy._

**Stupid…**

_I'm not stupid._

**Yeah, you kinda are.**

_I hate you… right now. I won't mind so much tomorrow, okay, maybe I will. Shut up!_

**Bye…**

I saw Justin tuck the paper away after writing something else on it and watch me walk up to the teacher. "Mrs. Sheen, if you don't want blood all over your classroom, I suggest you let me go to the bathroom." That was a little straight forward, but I had to get out of the room.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Eriko, please go. Please get to the nurse as soon as possible." She thought I'd cut myself or something. The joke was on her.

I nodded and walked out of the room and into the bathroom and sat down on a toilet, with the stall closed. How could this be happening? Really, Justin and I were just friends. I'd know him for a few months now and he seemed so nonphysical, seriously. In all reality, I'd never been seen as desirable by anyone. I didn't even know how to flirt for God's sake. All I wanted right now was to die in a hole from mortification of having someone admit their admiration for me. In T.V. shows and movies when someone confesses love, the receiving party of the affection feels all happy and such. Yet I was all scared and frozen. I had no idea what was wrong with me, because I was sure I didn't like him back. I didn't like him back… right?

After about five minutes of sitting and not thinking I walked out into the open part of the bathroom and over to the sinks, turning one on. Cupping my hands, I caught some of the water and splashed it on my face. It was refreshingly cool and I welcomed it. Leaning forward, my head rested on the mirror, cooling my forehead down. I frowned. While I was in that position, Lissa came walking in with two of her friends, Keli and Mandy. My head shot up and looked at them, and it was right then that I was stressed enough that I was crying.

…Shit…

* * *

**Well, Iko's just having a crappy day, isn't she. Lawl. But, yeah, Justin is so cute! I mean, really. I love him. Do any of you guys like Justin? Please tell me...**

**And about the contest, no one got it right, it's kinda hard to guess the second one. Anyway, -Shmezz got a one shot, because she's awesome. If you're awesome you can get a one shot. Also, -Shmezz, you need to contact me about that. My e-mail is on my page, if you perfer that...**

**If you review you'll get a prize. I'd bet you wanna know what that prize is, well, I'm going to tell you right now! You get to know one of the random couples that will be in this story! Yeppers! You'll all get to know a random pairing!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways (which isn't a word!), all the best,**

**Lora.**


	5. Silly Drama! Ugh!

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry for the wait. My life got really stressful. High school sucks. I had multiple health issues, bad grades and SO MUCH DRAMA. Eventually I got depressed and started cutting myself. I finally did stop once I really started reflecting on my life. I've had a really hard time. I'm so sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MarvelMaiden. She PM'd me and conviced me to start writing again. I tried for a happy chapter at least.**

**AGAIN, I'm so sorry.**

**Lora.**

**Disclaimer: I own characters and plot. Not Vampire Academy. :D**

* * *

"OMG, Iko, are you okay?" Lissa ran up to me and started trying to hug me and make me feel better.

"Lissa," I yelled. "Please leave me alone. I really need to go." I started to jog off, but Lissa grabbed my arm.

"Iko, please, talk to me. I'm not you twin for nothing." Her eyes begged at me.

"LISSA! Fuck off. I need alone time." I pushed her in the chest and she fell to the ground.

Keli was a tall, thin Royal Moroi who was wearing a mini skirt and pink tank top. Mandy was Royal as well, but was dressed up in a long, sky blue skirt and white tank top. They were both very pretty and were in the way of my getting to the door. I pushed them both to the side and knocked them to the ground with my Dhampir strength. Lissa ran after me.

"Eriko! What was that for? What's wrong with you?" I whipped around quickly.

"The funny thing is that you think a wimpy girly girl like you could make me, a pure warrior, talk about feelings and my personal issues with you. Please, leave me alone for once in my life!" I ran down the hallway, off towards my dorm room.

I got there and locked myself in, barricading the door with Lissa's chair. I flopped down onto the bed and started sobbing into it. Why was I destroying everyone around me? Justin was crushing on me, I'd totally hurt Lissa and I hurt Moroi. What the Hell was I going to do now? I'd probably get in trouble with the administration and get some sort of punishment.

Instead of going back to class I stayed in my room huddling in my own misery.

A few hours later I got up and made myself presentable. Mainly rubbing the tears from my eyes and waiting until my face wasn't red anymore. Slowly, I stalked out of my room and down into the lobby. People started whispering as soon as they say me. Of course. Mandy was a notorious drama queen and loved drama. My life was about to become a living Hell.

I walked slowly to the dining hall for dinner. I noticed it wasn't quite dinner time yet so I sat near the bushes in the dry shade of a tree. Putting my head in my head in my hands, I peeked out through my fingers. Justin was slowly walking towards me. Soon he reached me and sat down three feet from me, giving me space.

"Eriko, I'm sorry about today. But, after that, I'm sure we really need to talk. Badly. I don't want our friendship to end on account of my feelings. I'd rather be friends with you than nothing at all."

I looked towards him with wide eyes. He actually wanted to have a heart to heart talk. I _guess _I'd give it a try. It'd be hard though. "Well, Justin, you really caught me by surprise. I don't know, even though you did try to ease into it, I still wasn't ready and acted immaturely." I smiled a tad.

He looked me in the eyes. "Eriko Pearl Belikov, I really, really like you and I want you to like me back. No matter what I will always be by your side, whether we're in a relationship or just friends. I just want you to know that." He grinned back at me. And I really don't care now, so I'll just say it. It was hot.

"I really needed to hear that. Lissa and I are having issues, I just need a friend. Y'know what, just for the sake of it, let's try dating. But you've got to promise me one thing."

He was elated and smiling like mad. "What?"

"If this ends badly, please still be my friend. It'd mean so much to me. I always want to be near you, silly moronic fish." He stood and helped me up. While I was going up he enveloped me in a hug.

"I'd never stray from you." I buried my face in his hair, then pulled back. "I'll see you at dinner?"

Eyes shining, I replied, "yeah, totally." Then jogged happily away, back towards the dorms to see Lissa.

As I walked back into the room Lissa was sitting on her bed, make up running down her face intermingled with tears. She sniffed and looked towards me. Soon enough she ran up and hugged me, sobbing. "Chad… he, hic, broke up with _me_!"

I stood in stunned silence. This day was just going weird.

* * *

**Justin and Eriko are finally dating. YAY! I'm sorry no new OCs were included in this chapter, but I wrote this in one night. Haha, I just had a shoulder procedure done and all I can do is write and watch TV. I'm in a sling. Whoo... So, there may be more updates, but they'll be short like this one. Heh. But at least it's something. Thank you readers for reading though. You're all great!**

**Review please!**

**Lora!**


	6. Ice Cream and a Movie

**Hello, my dear readers. So, I'm leaving for Baltimore on Sunday, so I figured I should give you something. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I've created!**

**

* * *

**

Lissa slowly sobbed into my shoulder, letting her dark make up run into my shirt. Which was grey. It stained it. Damn it. What was the big deal anyway? They'd only been dating for a few weeks, it's not like it was anything serious. They just both like each other's bodies, and that's how they bonded. To me, it seemed like Lissa was reacting in a little over the top fashion, but, being the loving caring sister I am, I patted her back a few times and then looked her in the face. "What happened? I thought he really liked you." Blah blah blah. I really didn't want to be having the conversation. Couldn't she go and hang with one of her millions of other friends and cry with _them_? I'm sure then they'd go and have ice cream and titter and giggle. I just wanted to sleep and think about today.

With a lot of pauses and sniff and sobs, she got the story out. "Well, I was going to do… things –_sob_– with him. We made out for a while when he –_pause_ – started to not be into it. There were… signs. Ones that were south of the border. I thought it was something –_sob_– that I did. But then he pulled away and responded to a text. That pissed me off because, I mean, we were having quality –_sniff_– time. He looked at me and said, 'that was Stephanie. She wants me to come over.' –_pause_– I looked at him. 'What does that mean?' I asked. 'Well, Liss, she's –_wail_– way hotter that you and she wants to do more, so, I'm going there. See you tomorrow?' I threw a pillow at him and started yelling bad words. 'No! I never want to see you again you horny dick. Go have sexual relations with yourself!' I stormed off.

"Oh, Iko, I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I have broken up with him? I don't even know anymore. This day has been crappy."

I leveled her and my eyes bore into her ones that were identical to mine. "Yes, you made the right choice. He's an asshat." This is what people say in these situations, right? I don't know. I'm just saying things that I've seen in movies Lissa watches.

"You really think so."

"Yes."

"Thanks, you're way better at this than you think."

I looked around at the walls. "So, do you want ice cream or something?"

"We don't have any, right?" She blew her nose.

"That's what you think. I'll be right back." I ran out of the room and towards the boys' dorm. I stormed up stairs and threw my self into Justin's room.

As I stormed in Justin was removing his shirt and his pants were unzipped and hanging dangerously low on his hips. Jumping back, I noticed how well defined his abs were. Seriously, you could grate cheese on those things. I started blushing greatly. He didn't know who it was because his shirt was over his face and froze when the door opened.

"Please tell me you're a man…" He started to pull his shirt off a little more.

I lowered my voice, but I still sounded like a woman. "Uhh… no?"

"Well, this is awkward." He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. "Oh, hey Eriko!"

I looked away from him as he zipped up his pants. My blush deepened. "Hey, um, do you have any ice cream?"

He nodded, walked over, grabbed my hand and pulled me to his mini fridge that lived under his desk. There was a little freezer inside. He handed me a pint of strawberry ice cream. I started to walk out, uttering a hurried thank you, but he still had a grip on my hand and pulled me back onto his lap while he sat on his bed. "What do you need ice cream before dinner for?"

I really didn't register what he said because I. Was. Sitting. On. His. _Lap_. He watched me for a few moments while I sat in stunned silence, eyes wide as his arms wrapped around me. As he chuckled in a low voice the vibration of his chest went through to my body. "Well, Issa's having relationship issues and I have to go comfort her. Generally ice cream is what girls do in this situation. Or, at least that's what they do in movies. I have to go, but I'll see you at din dins."

"Well, you need spoons." He let me up and grabbed a couple disposable ones from his desk. "Here. Have fun!" He gave me a swift hug, pressing me against his hard chest. "Bye." He handed the spoons.

I walked out and didn't look back. I missed him looking down at his crotch and saying, "It was just a hug. Go away," and then closing the door.

Within two minutes I was back at our dorm. I threw the door open and walked into Lissa. "Here!" I exclaimed. "Ice cream!"

Here tear glazed eyes turned to me. "Why're you so happy? What happened?" Here eyebrows knitted together.

This was like a total exchange of rolls. I was the happy one with a boyfriend and she was being skeptical and angry.

I grinned widely. "Well, I have ice cream and my boyfriend was being silly." Let her catch the hint. She'd freak.

"Wait, what? You have a boyfriend?" she squealed. Then she leaped up and hugged me, tackling me to the floor. "Is it Justin?"

"Yeah…" I blushed furiously.

"Have you kissed him?" She pulled me to the bed and opened the ice cream and took a bite, staring at me.

"No!" I yelled, aghast. "We only started dating right before I found you. Geez. Who do you take me for?"

"Oh, cool! Be sure to kiss him. It's fun."

I glared at her, but didn't bother to reply. "Here, you were sad, eat this ice cream. We're watching a movie. Choose one." I threw the tub of ice cream at her.

She caught it perfectly and flipped in onto her bed deftly. She walked over to her closet, yanked it open, ignored the clothes that started to bulge out and dove underneath them. She pulled a case out and threw it at me. It flew like a Frisbee and I snatched it out of the door. I looked at the cover. She'd chosen The Ugly Truth. How fitting.

I'd seen this once. Although it was a chick flick, it's actually pretty funny. I popped it into her computer and we crowded around to watch it, ice cream in hand. Together, we watched the movie and slowly depowered the frozen treat.

Eventually the movie ended and I stood up, stretched and checked the time. 7:30. Shit, dinner is over. I was supposed to eat with Justin. "Hey, Issa, I was supposed to eat with Justin. I missed dinner, so I'm going to go find him and apologize. Please understand."

"Yeah, I totally get it." She gave me a quick hug. "Go!"

I started walking away and she gave me a slight push out. I flashed a quick smile and walked off. There was no real reason to run, so I slowly meandered to the boy's dorm. It was a rather uneventful walk and I ended up at the Justin's room quickly enough. Right before I knocked someone grabbed me from behind.

* * *

**There you go. Some Justin/Eriko action. It's summer again so updates should be more frequent. YAY! School messes with my writing schedule. I am ow a Sophomore! YEAH! According to my senior friend I'll always be a freshman though. God, he's so great... ANYWAY! Review and you'll get a half naked Justin. Goody.**

**Lora Collison.**

**Oh, and I made a blog for other such writing related things. Here's the address if you're interested: kaikencollion (dot) tumblr (dot) com (Remove spaces and make the (dot)s an actually dot.)**


	7. Dumb Moronic Cute Idiot Urg

**Heyy! I'm back. Yes, I know it was a long time. Summer school is a bitch. Computers getting trojans is a bitch. Being lazy is a bitch. But, yeah, kinda short chapter, but there's that Justin/Eriko silly-ness that I love. I'm sorta on a roll right now, but that's not a promise. Whatev'. Please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Yo. I don't own nothing except my OCs and the plot~! Yay!**

* * *

I growled and kicked backwards, effectively knocking the legs out from under the person behind me. The person fell forward, pushing me down with themselves. Not wanting to be pinned to the ground, I flipped and got on top of the person that appeared to be male, one leg on either side of his gut. I lifted my arm to punch him blindly, but as my arm sprang forward, he caught it. He moved it so that it was pinned to my side with his hand. This movement flipped his hair into his face and obscured his features. Angered, I moved my other arm to look like I was going to punch him in the face but moved it so that I punched him in the upper chest, right on the sternum.

His head flung forward as the breath was knocked out of him. Hair flipped back from the face of my attacker. I got a good look at his face. It was dumbass, moronic, idiotic, delusional, skinnyass Justin.

"Justin, what were you doing?"

He coughed in response, still recovering from having the breath knocked out of him. I patiently waited, staring down out me, ignoring the small, chuckling crowd that was slowly gathering around us. Justin started squirming under me and I realized how we were positioned. I was sitting on top of him. In the middle of a hallway. I flushed and jumped off of him, stammering a apology. GOD! What the flying Hell was I doing?

I pointed my head down and ran from the people who were watching me. I got outside and was near some bushes when footsteps came up from behind me. I turned and Justin was right behind me, having followed me here. He slowly walked up to me.

"Eriko," he started quietly, "Are you okay?"

Turning, I looked at him full on. "Yeah! We just keep getting into these awkward situations and it's kinda weird and I don't know if I like it. It's really sorta kinda embarrassing." I looked away as he walked closer to me and hugged me close to him. I leaned my head into his forehead, being taller than his six foot height.

"I know how you feel, but y'know what?" I looked into his eyes, telling him to continue. "I don't care!" He flung his arms out and away from me as he said this. He giggled. "You've gotta learn to not care what other people think of you, Eriko. Few truly matter in the grand scheme of things. The guys in my dorm won't know you forever. The ones you really have to care for are the ones that you'd go to in times of trouble. Your family, your sister, your brothers, your closest friends. Those kinds of people. When you think about it, in the grand scheme of things, what truly matters? Do you think our forefathers cared about what people thought when they created this grand country? Do you think your mom cared about what other people thought when she first went to save her friends? No." He placed his fingertips lightly on my cheek and leaned his face closer to mine. His other hand snaked around to sit lightly on my lower back. "Do you really think I've cared what other people thought as I lived to become this fucking awesome?"

I tried to take him seriously for a few moments, but then I started laughing unstoppably. Pulling away, I crunched myself up, laughing in that silent way that hurts. He was so silly sometimes.

From behind me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into the bushes. The bushes were large open ones so that they made tents underneath them. He fell backwards onto the dirt and pulled me into his lap. This seemed to be his favorite way to sit. I squirmed a bit and tried to get off him. His hands wrapped around my thighs and held me down. "Nope, you're staying here." I felt his face push into the crook of my neck and a deep blush fell over my face.

"Why?"

Warmth spread over my neck as he opened he spoke. "Because I'm a terribly selfish being and I don't want you to. You're mine now, girly." I felt him smile against my neck.

"Hey! I'm not yours and I'm not a girly!" I wiggled in his excessively, trying to get out of his grasp. Suddenly Justin let go of me, his face pointed away from me.

"Oh whatever. Anyway, I've gotta go." He gave me a quick, awkward hug. His hips were pulled away from me. **(A/N Oh yeah, you know what's wrong with Justin.)**

"Buh bye!" I chirped and walked away. I stopped suddenly and turned around. "Oh, Justin, hey!"

He looked towards me, still in the same spot.

"I'm sorry about missing dinner. Lissa and I were watching a movie. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

He flapped his hand loosely at me. "Naw, it's okay. I was confused is all. Better get to bed, school tomorrow."

I smiled brightly and walked away. When I got to my room Lissa tackled me. "Iko! Guess what!"

My expression deadpanned. "What?"

"Nu~! You're supposed to guess."

"You and Chad got back together and fucked."

Her face fell a little. "No." Her face doubled in bright excitement. "We're going skiing during winter break."

"Damn!" I yelled.

"Wha'?"

"I hate skiing! I don't wanna go." I turned away, tore off my jeans and shirt and fell into bed.

"Aww, Eriko, don't be such a Debbie Downer."

I grunted, but didn't really respond.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow!"

After a while I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up early enough to nab the shower before Lissa. I ran through my usual morning routine. No make up, a baggy pair of shorts because it was sunny out, a black t-shirt, black skate shoes and my shark tooth necklace. I threw on an oversized flannel jacket and walked out. I'd made it about five feet out of the dorm building before I heard someone calling my name. I turned and my mom was standing there, leaning against the building. "Hey," I called.

"Eriko, get your sister and bring her to your father and my room."

"Alright." I turned around and made it back into the structure.

At my room I opened the door and saw Lissa wasn't there. The bathroom door was closed and I pounded on it. "Lissa!"

Lissa walked out, make-up done with a towel wrapped around her. "Yeah?"

"Mom and Dad want to see us. Hurry up."

She quirked an eyebrow, but got dressed without a word. She walked out the door with me, wearing a short, white skirt, a sparkly, green cami and flats. We made our way to our parent's room. We knocked when we got there and our father opened the door. "Hey girls."

He pushed us lightly towards a couch that sat opposing another couch. Together, we sat. Mom looked at us. "Girls, we need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"Our past. You need to know how Dimitri and I met." She paused. "Girls, your father used to be a Dhampir."

Lissa squealed like a shocked pig and my jaw dropped, face lax with shock until I yelled, "What the _fuck!_"

* * *

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed. I didn't edit so there HAD to be some errors. I just wanted you people to have it~! Goodbye! Please review!**

**KaikenCollison.**


	8. I'm Sosososososo Sorry!

Hello, dear readers past and present. I am here to announce to you that I'm pretty much done with this story. I've lost inspiration. It's sad, but I just can't get anymore. I've tried. Trust me.

So, again. I hope you lead wonderful lives. I feel really bad and I'm sorry, but this feels more like a burden than enjoyment. :3

I may write again the future, so watch out for that.

Lora.

I'M SORRY! Oh God I feel bad... D:


End file.
